woybff_and_the_glaxayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Woybff/WATB The Movie Act 4
Act 4-Challanges Scene 1 (Woybff and Peri are a cage while Daniel and Alice are looking at them.) Peri:What you guys even what? Alice:To take control of you guys. Peri:What, you guys can't that do that. Daniel:We can and we will. Woybff:Just do your worse to me. Alice:That's the spirit, Woybff. She's ready for phase 2. Peri still needs more time. Peri:Phase 2? Daniel:(unlocks the cage) Woybff:(walks out) Peri:What's Phase 2? Alice:(throws Woybff in the daycare next door) Peri:What the crap are they doing? (Every Planet We Reach Is Dead by Gorillaz plays) Woybff:(messages Peri on Hangouts) "They are too loud for me. I wish for death." Daniel:(laughs) (locks the cage so Peri can't getting out) Peri:Why are you doing this to her? Daniel:Because I am your best threat and also Woybff's. Alice:What are you talking about? I'm Peri's biggest threat. You're Woybff's. Daniel:Fair enough. How long has that been? Alice:Five years. Daniel:Holy crap. (runs to get cranberry juice and fancy cups) (pours the juice into the cups) (hands one to Alice) Here's to five years of success. Alice:I think it's thirteen for me. Daniel:Whatever. (takes a sip) Woybff:(runs back in) Peri, I want to die. Peri:Wh-what? Why? Woybff:I can't live like this anymore. Peri:I love you. Woybff:I love you too, fren. Alice:We should separate them. Daniel take Woybff away to another room. Daniel:(takes Woybff) Woybff:Peri! Peri:Woybff! Daniel:(walks out of the room with Woybff and his cup) Peri:(sighs) Alice:Now you're screwed. Peri:Shut up and die why don't you. Alice:You don't know who I actually am, don't you? Peri:No. Alice:I'm suppose to be anxiety. Peri:Oh no, you are right. Alice:(laughs) (takes a drink) Peri:I wish Baby was here. Scene 2 (Everyone but Wander and Sylvia are sleeping in tents.) 2-D:(wakes up at the middle of the night in a tent next to Murdoc) (walks to a hill that Baby is also on) Baby:(cries) (Even In The Shadows by Enya plays) 2-D:Are you all right, Baby? (sits by her) Baby:I miss Peri. She the only actually person that really cares for me. I am not sure why, but I appreciate it all. Don't you have that one person that cares about you and loves you unconditionally. 2-D:I understand Baby. Baby:Do you know someone like that? 2-D:I know a lot of people like that love me unconditionally. Baby:Your fans. 2-D:Yeah. Baby:I love Peri unconditionally. It's the golden rule, 2-D. Do you love someone like that? 2-D:Does Woybff count? I've only just met her. Baby:Well I've only just met Peri. 2-D:So it does count. Baby:That's why we're on this journey, aren't we? 2-D:Yes, that is correct. Baby:And Murdoc said we only had thirty more miles or so. 2-D:Murdoc doesn't actually know. He was just judging that based on how much data we get. Baby:It's still pretty close. 2-D:Do you feel better now, Baby? Baby:Yeah, I guess so. 2-D:You need a hug? Baby:I'm not a big on hugs, 2-D. 2-D:Are you sure? Baby:All right, I would like a hug. 2-D:(hugs Baby) Baby:(hugs back) (feels something is wrong) (lets go and runs away screaming) 2-D:What happened? Strong Bad:Homestar will talk to her, right Homestar? Homestar:Fine. (runs to Baby) 2-D:What did he even do? Strong Bad:Said Woybff gained weight. 2-D:Now I even want to punch him. Scene 3 (Daniel and Woybff have been sitting in a room together. They are just looking at each other.) Dainel:(drinks his cranberry juice) Woybff:What are you going to do to me? Daniel:You know, the usually crap. Woybff:Oh yeah... Daniel:You know they were right. (takes another drink) Woybff:Who? Daniel:You know who. Peri:(runs to the room) Don't hurt Woybff, you sick creature! Alice:(grabs Peri) I'm sorry, she broke the cage by saying too many Homestar Runner references. Daniel:I have a plan, Alice. Just keep doin' what you're doin'. Alice:Okay, Daniel. Daniel:(starts hitting Woybff) Peri:No! Stop hurting her, you- Alice:(covers her mouth) Language, my child. Woybff:(tries pushing him away) Daniel:I'll guess I'll try something. Alice:(shakes her fists in excitement) Yes! Peri:What? Daniel:You are never going to be good enough in the world. You do deserve this. You keep making mistakes. Why aren't you the same as other people. One more thing, they're being- (Rat, Pig, Goat and Zebra enter in room.) Pig:Good, we found Woybff and Peri. Rat:But which one is which crapface? Zebra:Well I assume the guy is Daniel and the lady is Alice. Rat:Oh right. Goat:Stop this chaos, please. Pig:He said "please", so you must. Daniel:(laughs) Rat:(beats the crap outta Daniel with a bat) Alice:(puts Peri on the floor) Rat:(turns to her) Yeah but the fangirl down, you crapface. Alice:Uh... Goat:You are horsed. Rat:Either wait until Baby gets here to kill you or I will do the same what I did to depression. Alice:I'll wait to die. Rat:Thanks, Pete. Goat:I don't get. Strong Sad:(enters) Patrick from Fall Out Boy once said to Pete, "Thanks, Pete." Still to this day fans reference it. (exits) Scene 4 (All of them are walking to Alice and Daniel's house.) Sunil:(gets a text from Rat) Yes, yes, yes! Murdoc:What is it Sunil? Sunil:Remember when I texted Rat eariler? Murdoc:Yeah. Sunil:He beat the crap outta Daniel and Alice is waiting for Baby to kill her. (All of them cheer in deight.) (Mad as Rabbits by Panic! At The Disco is played as they jump in slow motion) (Screen fades to black) (The credits roll) Murdoc:(voice over) Just kidding, mate. Bet you're all mad as rabbits. (laughs) (All them are shown as the make it to the city.) Wander:This is the place. Sunil:So where do Alice and Daniel? Murdoc:My memory's all foggy. 2-D:What color was the house? Murdoc:Green roof with white walls. Strong Bad:(crackles) Homestar:I don't get it. Strong Bad:Strong Sad doesn't either so no one can tell us what it means. (laughs) Murdoc:It's this way, boys and girls. (All follow Murdoc to the house.) Category:Blog posts